NMR: The effect on the C-13 chemical shifts of exchange of a hydroxy proton for deuterium has been studied and shown to allow counting the number of free hydroxy groups in an unknown material. The nuclear Overhauser effect (NOE) in dimethylpyrone has been shown to be concentration dependent. Lipids: The study of spin-lattice and spin-spin relaxation mechanisms of the protons of high density lipoproteins (HDL) has been initiated. Aromatic-Alicyclic tauteromerism: A series of model compounds have been synthesized to support structures proposed for the various tautomeric forms of dipyrrolidinophenol.